


Nice And Slow

by supernaturalie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Smut, Smutty, deanxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalie/pseuds/supernaturalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hot for Dean, Dean's hot for you, but it's taken you this long to do anything about it. It may be a long time coming, but both of you are willing for it to be a slow time coming, if you know what I mean. Enjoy! Feel free to comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You admired yourself in the mirror while you fixed your hair. You had to admit, you looked pretty... Well, pretty. After that last hunt that you and the boys had come home from, you decided you needed a little makeover. Being a hunter required you to sacrifice some of the more girl-like things in life like cute clothes and mirror time in the mornings, so you'd gone to the nearest mall the next morning to reclaim some of your femininity. You bought a couple of dresses, some tops, a new pair of jeans, and you stopped at some make up department and asked for a little help.

You looked good before, it was no secret. Hunting kept you in reasonable shape, even though you were a little curvy where it counted. You liked your body well enough, but with a little tender loving care, it was back to where it was before you'd been thrown into the world of hunting monsters.

Today you were hoping to impress the brother that held your affections - Dean Winchester. Everything about him turned you on. He was selfless, dangerous, hilarious and to top it all off, sexy as hell. It had been a long scorching summer so far in the bunker. It was underground, but the ventilation in some of the rooms needed a little work.

You'd spent many hot nights all tangled up in sheets, thoughts of Dean running through your mind, and the night before the makeover, you'd devised a plan of seduction. You hadn't had sex in god knows how long and you didn't know how much longer you could watch Dean walk around the bunker, reaching for things with those strong arms of his, licking those full lips when he knew you were looking...

Tonight was the night. You touched up your makeup a little and pushed up the girls. You were going to make him sweat before you made your move. You'd made sure to buy the most gorgeous apricot summer dress that was just short enough to flash some thigh but not be trashy, and that clung to you in all the right places. Coupled with your new push up bra, getting his attention wasn't going to be hard.

You wandered down the stairs to wear the boys were sitting at the table. Cas must have _poofed_ in while you were gone, because there he was, sitting next to Sam and checking his phone. Seeing an angel with a cell phone got you every time. There were just some things that would never stop being weird.

"Hey, boys," you said nonchalantly. "Not trying to support gender roles here but I'm gonna make something to eat, so can I get you anything?"

"Sure, Y/N," Dean muttered, "I'll have a-" He paused and his jaw dropped when he saw you standing there. "Ah... I-"

Cas cut him off. "I would be very grateful if you would get me some potato chips. I've taken a recent liking to them."

"Yeah," chuckled Sam, "I have some kale chips in the pantry too, and a beer, please." He winked at you as Dean sat there looking all flustered. He knew perfectly well how you felt about Dean and had told you point blank to "go for it". And you were certainly doing that.

"Dean?" You asked, batting your eyelashes a little and flashing him a devilish smile.

"I, uh, I'm alright. I'm not hungry," he replied.

Sam guffawed. "Seriously? I don't think I've ever heard you say that in my life."

You raised your eyebrows. "You sure? I'd be happy to whip something up."

Dean shook his head and swallowed. "Nope, ah, I'm all good."

"What is kale?" You heard Cas inquire as you walked away to the kitchen and you couldn't help but grin as Sam explained.

You felt eyes on you as you moved, making sure to add a little extra sway in your hips. You grinned as you scanned the fridge for beer. The plan was definitely working. You picked out a bottle and shut the door, but as you began to turn, you felt a presence behind you. You spun around to be confronted by Dean, who stood less than two feet from you with a hungry look in his eyes, and not the kind he got around pie.

He inched his way forward, placing his big warm hands on your hips. He brought his mouth to your ear. "Turns out I do want something after all," he said, his breath tickling your skin as he pressed a light kiss to your neck. "Whatever you're trying to do, Y/N, it's working."

You gasped at the feeling of his lips on your skin. You'd spent so many hours imagining what it would feel like to have him this close. He smelled like cologne and sweat, and it was doing things to you that you were sure he was picking up on.

"You didn't seem so sure a minute ago," you purred. Damn, he felt good. He was really throwing you off your game.

His hand wrapped around yours and he plucked the bottle away and set it on the countertop beside you before pinning your arms above your head. Tantalisingly slowly, his mouth closed onto yours in a long, hot kiss. You moaned and he took that as a green light.

"I think food can wait," he said, and took your hand, leading him behind you in a chaste, determined manner towards his bedroom. Once you got there, he practically kicked the door down and pushed you up against the other side, slamming it shut and rejoining your lips. It was a muddle of hands and mouths for a while before you decided to regain some control. You pulled away from his advances, despite his protests.

"I want to take this nice and slow, Winchester," you said.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your hips against his own, making you feel just what he was packing on your thigh. "Darlin', _slow_ really doesn't feel like an option right now."

You wriggled out of his grasp, instead taking his forearm and leading him to the bed. You pushed him down onto it and he leant back against the headboard. You settled on his lap and his hands were back on your hips, grinding you into him as your lips met. You pulled away to take his shirt off and he did the same with your dress, sliding his hands along your thighs and up your waist until he pulled the material over your head.

He peppered your neck with kisses and worked his way down your cleavage, but just as his hands found the clasp of your bra, you pushed them away.

"Such a tease," he said, before planting another kiss on your lips.

"Trust me," you replied, "you'll be enjoying yourself soon."

"I'm enjoying every minute, sweetheart."

Even in the midst of something so primal, he smiled with that look in his eyes that you rarely saw. When he smiled like that, you knew he really cared, and that's what made it all so much better.

You kissed him once more. It was sweeter than the last, but the way you felt when his hands were on you again reminded you just what you wanted to do to him. You kissed down his broad chest until you reached the waistband of his jeans. He reached down to help but you shook your head.

"Alright," he held his hands up in defeat.

He kicked his shoes off while you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. You pulled them down his legs and off completely, leaving him in a pair of blue boxers. You'd definitely figured him a boxer man. You rubbed his hard erection over them and he gasped at the contact, but you figured it was rude to tease him anymore, as much as you wanted to.

You pulled his boxers down, taking in - quite literally - what you had to work with. He was big, but this wasn't your first rodeo. You gave the head a tentative lick and he shuddered. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked, enveloping him inch by inch until you couldn't anymore. He groaned from deep within his chest, watching your every move. You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter at the sight of him all hot and bothered. Getting such a _rise_ out of him made all your efforts worth it. You pulled away and the sound of him leaving your mouth was so completely erotic, you heard a rumble in his chest. You sucked and licked and pumped him until he was on the very verge.

He blew out a harsh breath before touching your face to stop you.  
"I wanna last a little longer, beautiful," he breathed.  
"My turn," he said. You crawled back up to kiss him again and he indulged you before flipping your positions.  
"Let's get these off," he said, reaching under your back to undo the strap of your bra. He threw the skimpy material onto the pile of clothes you'd left on the floor. He did the same with your panties, hooking his fingers on the waistband either side of your hips and sliding them down your legs. You silently thanked the universe that you'd tidied things up down there before this fateful occasion.

He parted your thighs, kissing just below your navel before planting a wet kiss on each inner thigh, inches from where you needed him most.

"Dean," you said breathily, "please."

He ran a finger through your folds, then rubbing tight yet gentle little circles around your clit. Your back arched at the contact. You could've sworn you heard him chuckle a little, but you were too taken to care. He slide a finger inside you, a come hither motion his next move, followed by another finger, and soon you were getting overwhelmed. He continued his ministrations, bowing his head to suck your clit between his lips. He toyed with you, switching between his tongue and gentle grazes of his teeth before you felt it. That coil at your stomach; a hot, pleasurable pain.

But then as suddenly as it had arrived, the contact was gone. You groaned, missing the feeling. "What's the deal?"

"Hold on, baby," he said. You heard ripping foil and you knew he was only trying to be noble, as ill-timed as it was. Then you felt him slide into you, slowly sheathing himself inside you until you felt full in all the right ways. He was breathing deeply, trying to control himself.

"Dean," you gasped.

"You okay?" He asked, looking deep into your eyes, his expression a combination of desire and concern.

"More than," you smiled and captured him in a kiss.

You wrapped your legs around his hips and spurred him on. He didn't break the kiss, moving his hips slowly at first, in and out of you at an agonising pace. The room was full of moans and gasps. He kissed your face, your neck, your shoulder. He was everywhere. You felt his rhythm speed up. He bucked his hips against yours, making sure to hit your sweet spot every time. He slowed down once again, planting wet kisses just below your ear and whispering sweet nothings to you.

You let out a loud moan as the end approached and he sped up his rhythm. It felt warm and electric, like a thousand tiny sparks travelling through your body. He came seconds later, arching his back slightly before a groan broke free from deep in his chest and he pulled out of you with a final hot kiss.

He collapsed beside you, pulling you against him. The two of you breathed heavily, laughing softly every few moments, still basking in the euphoria. He kissed your hair, and you snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm.

"I guess Cas and Sam are gonna have to get their own chips," you whispered.

His chest rumbled as he laughed. "I guess so."

Covered in a sheen of sweet, your ear against his chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heartbeat, you fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. A Really, Really Long Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean decided to take a shower the morning after, and the water isn't the only thing that heats up. ;)

The next morning, you awoke to the sound of light snoring. You squinted in the light, bleary eyed and barely conscious. This wasn't your room. That much you knew because the box of cassettes on the floor was a dead giveaway. There was only one person in the bunker who still listened to cassettes. The second thing you noticed was your state of dress, or rather, undress. The top you were wearing was not yours - it was big on you and smelled vaguely of someone's favourite softener - and you were underwear-less, which was odd considering you usually slept in PJs. The most obvious giveaway, of course, was that there happened to be another _person_ in the bed, and the last time you checked, your bed didn't come with one of those.

Panic struck you as you realised that your worst fears were about to come true if said person woke up to see the monstrosity that was your bed hair. You carefully slid the covers off from yourself and tried to be as gentle getting off the bed as you possibly could. To no avail, because arms suddenly encircled your middle and you were back where you started in under three seconds. You had to admit though, it felt damn good to be Dean Winchester's little spoon.

"Where d'you think you're going?" He mumbled groggily into your shoulder.

"I _was_ trying to escape before you saw me," you replied.

He groaned and you felt him stretch behind you. "Honey, it's not like I was gonna forget you were here. Not after the night we had."

"It's not that," you chuckled, "it's just that morning breath and bed hair isn't exactly how I want you to remember me."

"Does it feel like I mind?" He said, pushing his morning wood up against your bare backside.

You couldn't help but smile, and also notice that for some reason, he did have underwear on.

"Well, no..." You pushed back against him and his hands dipped under the covers to pull you as near as he could to his crotch.

"And you don't feel like you mind either," he muttered, a finger dipping between your folds to find your wetness there.

You grabbed his wrist to stop him. " _Okie dokie,_ I think we'd better get up before this goes south again." You wriggled out of his hold and pulled the shirt down as far as it would go before shuffling out of the bed.

He propped his head up with a muscular arm. "Can we at least take a morning shower together?"

You considered it for a moment. Oh, who were you kidding. "I'll race you," you exclaimed with a wink, and darted off to the bathroom.

Dean jumped out of bed, hot on your heels. You lifted the faucet and waited for the water to heat up, Dean grabbing around your waist from behind to hold you there. You squealed - which was something you didn't do - and rested you head against his chest as he swayed you gently from side to side.

"So, sweet cheeks, what are we gonna tell Sammy and the other tag-alongs?"

You sighed. "I dunno. We're having great sex and no, they can't watch?" You felt his deep chuckle on your back.

"Just _great_? It didn't sound like _great_ last night. Amazing? Stellar maybe, but pie is great. Sex is more than great." He paused for a moment before mumbling against the crook of your neck, "At least with you it is."

You couldn't contain the giddy feeling that sparked, and the bubbly smile that floated onto your face. You spun around in his arms and took his gorgeous, unusually happy face in your hands.

"You mean that?" You asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

You pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss.

He raised his eyebrows once you pulled away. "That all I get?"

"I'm sorry, if you want more than that I'm gonna have to brush my teeth because I feel disgusting," you explained, shrugging your shoulders.

He let out an amused huff. "I guess we're brushing our teeth. There's a spare brush under the sink."

"You mean you're not one of those guys who wants to share a toothbrush? I'm shocked, really."

His face screwed up in distaste. "Who _does_ that?"

"I slept with a guy like that once. Said it felt more intimate," you said, grimacing at the memory. "Quite frankly, I think there's such a thing as being too _intimate._ "

He shook his head, obviously just as disgusted as you were. "That's just wrong."

You turned off the hot water for a sec and the two of you brushed your teeth, smiling funny at each other in the mirror the whole time. As soon as you were done, you took off what little you had on and stepped into the shower, sighing with pleasure as the warm water rushed down your body. It didn't take long before he stepped in after you, drawing the shower curtain shut and linking his hands together around your waist.

You leaned in again, this time not holding back any of your affection. You nibbled his bottom lip and he put his hands on your ass cheeks, pulling you closer to him and kneading them in his hands. You moaned into him, relishing in the feeling of his lips sliding across yours in the most erotic way. He reached for the soap behind you and pulled away, lathering some between his hands and soaping you up.

He started at your neck, smoothing his fingers against the delicate curve of your throat and across your collar bones, over your shoulders and down your arms, then underneath and down your sides. Then he turned you around, a smile on your face as his hands rubbed over your stomach and began sliding up towards your breasts. He cupped them, kissing your shoulder from behind you as his thumbs slid over your nipples.

You could feel him everywhere, closing your eyes as one hand went to your centre. His fingers slid in and out between your folds, circling against your clit from time to time and making you even more sensitive. You rested your head against his shoulder, giving him the opportunity to kiss your neck as the water washed away the soap and you came apart in his embrace.

The feeling of skin sliding across skin was so delicious it felt as though he was all you needed, and you for him. You could've stayed under that warm water, holding him and kissing him and touching him for hours. That is, if Sam hadn't banged on the bathroom door like a party-pooper.

"Dean!" He yelled, "Leave some hot water for Y/N! She's hasn't come down for breakfast yet!"

"Hey, Sam, I don't think she'll mind! She's-" He began to say something else but you cut him off, covering his mouth with a hand, eyes wide.

"Not yet!" You whispered. "Not like this! This is weird!"

You felt his chest rumble with silent amusement.

"Dean? She's what?" You heard Sam yell again.

He gave you a look that said _'don't worry'_ and removed your hand from his face.

"She's gonna need a cold shower after she sees me anyway!"

You frowned but one hand gripped your hip and pulled you close to him again and your potential denial of that fact flew right out the window.

"Get over yourself!" You heard Sam laugh before he presumably disappeared.

"So when are we gonna tell him?" Dean asked, turning his attention back to you.

You shrugged. "Let's give it a little time to figure out what this is before telling people. I mean, there's no rush, right? It only just happened."

He pecked your lips. "Alright, sweet cheeks. Do you wanna finish this, or did Sammy ruin the mood?"

You shot him a devil-may-care smile. "I'm good to go if you are. I think it's your turn, though..."

"See, normally I wouldn't say no to that, but right now, it's all about you," he murmured before kissing down your front like you had done only a few hours before. In the valley between your breasts, down your stomach, and sinking to his knees, along the inside of your thighs, ending in the place that made you gasp with pleasure.

His tongue lapped at you, even entering you at one stage, which made your knees want to buckle. You held yourself up against the shower as he slipped one finger inside you, then another. He rocked them slowly inside you, waiting until you were just as the edge before standing back up and hooking one leg up around his hip.

"You ready for me, baby?" He breathed, and you nodded furiously.

He pierced into you, pounding you rhythmically with the _slap_ of skin against skin until he had you spilling moans and muttering almost-incoherent encouragements. Pressed up against the shower wall and his hard body, you couldn't believe where you were. He grunted with effort, back arching slightly as he began to come. His pumps became short and erratic and animalistic. You felt your own crescendo building and soon it arrived in a series of hot, pleasurable waves.

He groaned as he spilled into you, holding you in place and sliding into you a few final times as you rode out the feeling. He kissed your neck and your face and lips, sighing and letting out a small chuckle as he pulled out of you.

"Remind me why we waited so long to do this?" He panted.

"I can't even think straight right now," you replied, planting one hot final kiss on his mouth. "May as well tell Sam after that performance. The guy's got his faults for sure-"

"Bad timing for one..." He cut you off.

" _But_ he's not stupid," you finished.

His green eyes sparkled with something more than amusement, even more than just the haze that followed your rigorous activities.

"In a little while. We've been in here for at least a half hour and I haven't even showered yet."


End file.
